Irresistible
by imnotworththeworry
Summary: Sara cannot say no to Tegan. Quincest. Mostly fluff.


Sara sighed as she stood in the bathroom of some random person's house. The sound of obnoxious, teen music was blasting loudly and though the shut door of the bathroom dulled it, the bass still pumped loudly in her ears. She didn't really want to come to this party. It wasn't one of her friend's houses and she didn't know many people here, but Tegan had wanted her to come and Sara would never miss an opportunity to make Tegan smile.

Tegan surely had smiled when Sara wandered into her room, dressed in her partying clothes and ready to go, nodding her head to let Tegan know that she would go with her to the party. Sara knew her face was lighting up at the thought of the cute smirk that Tegan wore when she jumped up from her bed and teased, "I knew you couldn't resist!"

Sara knew it too. She knew that anytime Tegan flashed those big, beautiful, honey-colored irises at her that she was putty in her hands. She couldn't complain though. She would feel worse if Tegan didn't want her around as much as she did, and besides, Drunk Tegan was hilarious.

She heard a rapping at the door that yanked her away from her dreamy thoughts and her brow furrowed. She was trying to catch her breath and get away from her rowdy schoolmates, whom, she barely knew, but apparently she was going to have to go back out and find Tegan. Maybe she could convince her that they had better head home soon.

She moved to open the door, her eyes looking towards the ground. Her plan was to just brush past whoever was entering but she recognized the ratty black sneakers that were in front of her own. She smiled a bit as she felt two hands pushing her back into the bathroom. The intruder turned to shut the door and Sara's eyes slid up the girl, eyeing her worn jeans and hole-covered band shirt. Then the girl turned and she was looking into those wonderful brown eyes again.

"Sara!" Tegan giggled happily, tilting her head as she looked at her sister. "I was looking for you!"

Sara grinned. Tegan's good mood was contagious. "I only went to the bathroom." She smiled as she studied her sister knowingly. Tegan was already well on her way to being wasted. Tegan's eyes were glazed over, her posture had a slight lean in it as though she would fall over at the slightest gust of wind, and most importantly, her big gummy smile never faltered.

"Oh." Tegan's brow furrowed as she looked around the bathroom, as though just realizing where she was. "Well.. Next time you better just take me with you."

Sara smiled, wondering if Tegan could get any cuter. "Okay. I'll have to remember that."

"You better. I was so scared," Tegan's smile faded as she began to relive the brief, but terrifying moment of her life when she realized that Sara wasn't by her side, "I couldn't find you, and you didn't say you were going anywhere, and you were just gone and there were so many people, Sasa.."

Tegan's eyes grew watery as she began to ramble and Sara frowned, moving to grip her into a tight hug. She didn't realize how badly she had scared Tegan. She figured Tegan overreacted a bit in her inebriated state, and she knew Tegan could become a bit needy when she was under the influence of substances but she still thought it was kind of cute.

"Tee," She mumbled into Tegan's ear, trying to soothe her unstable sister. "I didn't go anywhere. I'm sorry. I'm right here…" Tegan sniffled and nodded, pulling away and regaining her composure, recuperating quickly.

"Can we go home now, Sasa?" Sara's heart melted at the use of her childhood nickname and she studied her sister, eyeing her to make sure she wasn't still hurt, especially since she was the one wanting to go home now. Once she verified that Tegan seemed to be steady she nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah, of course, Tee."

Tegan's face lit up and she moved to hug Sara again, bouncing up and down a bit before she realized how dizzy she was becoming. She stopped jumping and gripped Sara's shoulders, her head spinning. For a moment she felt like a cartoon character, but instead of seeing stars swirling around her head she was seeing Sara. Sara's gorgeous eyes, Sara's soft pouty lips, Sara's adorable brown hair framing her perfect face with that incredible bone structure, Sara's over-sized sweatshirt, Sara's tight skinny jeans; Sara's everything. She giggled again, her gummy smile giving Sara butterflies, "I love you."

Sara tilted her head a bit, giggling as well and shrugging the words off a bit. "Okay, Tee." She rolled her eyes and headed towards the bathroom door, ready to go home, finally, but Tegan pulled her back.

"Wait!" Tegan stared at Sara, pouting adorably, "You're not going to say you love me back?" She stuck her bottom lip out more, flashing the saddest face she could manage.

"You know I do."

Before Sara could even begin to wrap her mind around the moment they were having Tegan was pulling her from the bathroom, giggling and loudly saying goodbye to everyone. Usually Sara would feel uncomfortable touching Tegan in this kind of situation but she figured Tegan needed a bit of support in her ditzy state and she would happily be that support. Once they were outside she got a nice breath of fresh air and let her eyes wander as Tegan lead the way home.

Sara made Tegan slow down when they got into the house, trying to help her to be quiet so their mother or step-father wouldn't wake up and find Tegan in such an intoxicated state. She successfully got her upstairs and into her room and eased her into her bed. "Good night, Tegan." She smiled and started to go to her own room but Tegan's voice stopped her.

"Sara.. Will you sleep in here with me tonight?" Sara looked back to see Tegan once again, flashing her adorable pouty face and, once again, Sara couldn't resist her. Not easily anyway. She bit her lip, making a mental note to learn how to ignore Tegan's adorableness. It wasn't fair for one person to have so much control over her. She forced her legs to walk out of the room and mumble another good night, pretending she hadn't heard anything.

When she got to her own room she changed into a pair of boy shorts and a white tank top. After a few minutes of pacing she sighed and tiptoed down the hall to Tegan's room. She smoothed out her short hair and pushed the door open. She saw Tegan, lying on her bed, on top of the covers. She had stripped down to just her black boxers and band shirt and was breathing deeply. Sara walked into the room and shut the door, moving to slide into bed with Tegan. She pulled the covers up to tuck her sister in before getting comfortable herself.

She was just about to fall asleep when Tegan rolled over and wrapped an arm around her middle, sleepily mumbling into her ear, "I knew you couldn't resist."


End file.
